Little White Lies
by Angelus93
Summary: I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me I'm not calling you a thief, just don't steal from me I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me Stiles/OC


**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Wolf!**

* * *

Veronica studied the book cases, letting her fingers slide against the books.

Romeo and Juliet gave Veronica a big headache, but if she wanted to pass her class she needed to write the damn essay.

She let her head rest against the brown wood, letting out a sigh she searched for Shakespeare. She wasn't quite sure what was so great about the 'star-cross'd lovers' but she was willing to find out.

"What are you looking for?" A boy asked as he looked up from his books. "Uh, Shakespeare." She muttered sheepishly, with a small smile as she recognized the boy as 'Mr. Stilinski' from chemistry.

"Well, you probably won't find it in the 'Mythology' aisle." He said with a small grin as he shut his book.

"Follow me, Veronica, right?" he asked as he lead her out of the aisle.

"Yeah, you're Stiles?" She asked, even though she knew who he was. He turned his head, giving her a small smile. "That's me." and together they walked into the 'Poetry' aisle. If Veronica was being honest, this library kinda sucked.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" He asked pulling out a random book, skipping a few pages in before shutting it and placing it back on the shelf.

His long fingers skimmed over the books. "Romeo and Juliet, I'm doing a essay on if they fell in love way to fast or not." She sighed as she leaned slightly against the book case.

She let her eyes trail over to Stiles' books. "What about you?" She muttered as he caught her eye. He seemed on edge at her question, but he answered anyway.

"Um. I'm doing a essay on werewolves." He mumbled before pulling out the book Veronica was looking for before handing it to her.

He caught her staring and felt himself get twitchy at her blue eyes. "What?" he finally questioned, which snapped Veronica out of her slight daze.

She reached into her bag before speaking, "I have this book. It'll get you an A for sure." She explained before pulling out a plain navy book, handing it to Stiles with a smile.

"Why do you have it?" He asked seeming a bit sketchy.

"I had quite the obsession with them. I did a essay on them in 8th grade." She mumbled as she held onto her messenger bag strap. He smiled, "What did you get?" She gave him a sheepish grin as they walked towards the check out.

"An A+ and a note informing my father about my 'slight' obsession." He gave her a smile at her words.

"Well, I hope you have fun with Romeo and Juliet." He muttered with a smirk. She smiled at him, "Good luck with the essay." and they both parted ways before Stiles suddenly stopped, calling out her name.

She turned around and gave him a confused smile. "Uh, you going to Jackson's party tomorrow night?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. She smiled at his weirdness before telling him yeah.

"I'll see you there?" He asked with a slight smile, She gave him a smile of her own before nodding and with that Stiles turned around and left.

* * *

Veronica did end up seeing Stiles the next night.

"Hey Veronica." He greeted her before greeting the rest of the people she was chatting with. "How's the essay coming along?" She asked with a smile before bringing the red solo cup to her lips.

"Uh, not so good. I'm totally clueless about werewolves." He groaned, but quickly smiled. "But! the book you gave me is really cool, I really appreciate it."

Veronica gave him shy smile, "You're welcome." Stiles opened his mouth to say something but Scott tumbled into Veronica, causing her to fall, but before she could hit the ground Stiles grabbed her. She smiled in thanks before asking if Scott was okay.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go check on him. I'll see you later." He said before turning around and rushing after Scott.

The group of people gave her looks of confusion, she merely shrugged before taking another sip of her drink.

* * *

**Veronica's POV**

I sat at my locker, trading my books for new ones. "What should I do?" Allison asked with a small frown as she pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, do you have feelings for him?" I asked as I shut my locker.

We started walking towards the exit of the school. I was happy, a bit tired but happy.

"He's so nice of a guy. It's just, why would he leave me like that?" She questioned with a small pout.

I shrugged, "I asked Stiles at the party, he wasn't exactly sure."

She gave me a sly smile, "Do you like him?" she asked.

I shrugged one shoulder, "I don't know him." I admitted with a small frown.

"That is not an answer." Allison smiled at me and I smiled softly as I thought of him. Stiles is a good guy, he's cute, smart and funny.

And we had talked twice before.. so no, I do not like him, but, who knows? Maybe I could like him.

"It's a reasonable respond." I stated with a small smile.

She turned to face me, "Well, my dad is here. I'll see you later?" she asked and I gave her a nod.

"See you." and with that I turned around the corner, bumping into a chest.

I looked up to see the boy in question. "Hi." I muttered with a sheepish smile. "Hey. sorry about running off like that last night." Stiles apologized with a small grin.

I gave a shrug. "It's cool. Was Scott okay?" I asked curiously as I watched him lean against a roll of lockers, I followed his movements.

"He was fine. I think he was just really worried about messing things up with Allison, he had a pretty bad panic attack and left." He explained as he turned his head to look at me.

"Poor Scott." I muttered with a small frown.

"Anyway. you coming to lacrosse practice?" He asked with a small smile. "It depends, Will I see you after?" I questioned as I gave him a shy smile.

I couldn't help it, I really wanted to get to know him.

He gave a small smile as his cheeks got a bit red, "I could take you to this place afterwords, They have amazing burgers."

"Deal."

* * *

**Third Person POV **

After a car ride with conversation about random things Stiles and Veronica arrived at the diner.

They sat down in a small booth, sitting across from each other. Stiles ordered for them and they ordered drinks and the nice waitress left them alone.

"How long have you been in Beacon Hills before you started school?" Stiles questioned as he took a sip of his soda. Veronica had to admit, the way he used a straw was _very _distracting.

"A few weeks before school started. How long have you lived in Beacon Hills?" She asked as she played with the rapper of the straw.

"My whole life. Where did you live before?" he asked as he studied her. If Stiles was being honest, Veronica was beautiful. He noticed her the first few days of school but hadn't had the guts to talk to her. But when he saw her at the local library he forced himself to speak to her.

"Los Angeles. When's your birthday?" She asked with a small smile. He smiled at her question before answering. "April 8th. what about you?"

Veronica mentally wrote down his birthday somewhere in her head before replying with, "February 14th."

* * *

**Authors Note :**

**well I really like it so far! This is sorta like little scenes from the first episode and the starting of the second episode.**

**Stiles sees Veronica at the library while he's looking for books to research stuff about Scott.**

**They see each other at the party.**

**and they go to the diner after Scott almost kills Stiles in the locker room!**

**Please review and favorite! :) Thanks for reading. xx**


End file.
